Angelica calls baby versions of muppets stupid (Elephant012's version)
Cast *Princess as Lillie, Amy, Sakura Haruno, Kiara, Zuri, Tiifu and Fuli *Steven as Wreck-it Ralph and Jin Kazama *Kayla as Ruby, Lana and Ino *Simon as Professor Kukui, Mr. Alan, Basil and Mr. Dike *Dallas as Mr. Dallas *Eric as Jake the Kangaroo Mouse and Principal Eric *Joey as James Midorihara, Sonic the Hedgehog, Parappa the Rapper and Bendy. *Emma as Angelica Pickles, Emerald, Jenny McBride, Woody Woodpecker, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Asako Kageyama, Kumakkii Mashiro, Satomi Hiroyuki, Yasuko Minamoto and Jazzi *Dave as Drew Pickles, Kiawe, Boris the Wolf and Justin the Rat *Kate as Charlotte Pickles, Mrs. Shaw and Mrs. Stevenson *Salli as Female Japanese Police Officer and Anna *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kion, Bunga, Kirinta Kusano, Kazuo Matsukata, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Rei Kobayashi and Senichi Tanaka *Ivy as Fievel Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, My Melody, Hinata, Patty Rabbit, Shimajirō Shimano and Foo *Elizabeth as Mrs. Brisby *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki and B.B. Jammies *Julie as Judy Hopps, Sapphire, Mallow, Uta Yumeno, Elsa and Moana *Brian as Inuyasha, Sophocles and Torippii Sorano *Kendra as Toni Toponi and Noodle *Kidaroo as Ono *Young Guy as Ash Ketchum, Hiro Hamada, Naruto Uzumaki and Olaf *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript Part 1: Angelica Pickles calls baby versions of Muppets stupid (October 23, 2017) Lillie: ow, my tummy is too big Professor kukui: what's wrong Lillie: my water broke Professor kukui: I'll take you to the hospital Ash ketchum: I'll come with you professor kukui Lana: and me Mallow: me too Sophocles: me three Kiawe: and me as well Professor kukui: okay then (At the hospital) Doctor: the doctor's here Professor kukui: is she going to be alright? Doctor: yes, all she needs to do is push... push... and push Lillie: ow! Doctor: congratulations, they're muppet babies, what would you like to name them? Lillie: they're baby Kermit, baby fozzie, baby gonzo, baby piggy, baby scooter and baby rowlf Ash, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: aww! (Iris, giffany and dark magician girl arrives) Iris: the baby versions of muppets are cute Giffany: they look so adorable Azura: I agree (sings a magical oooh note) (Ruby, sapphire and emerald arrives) Sapphire: it's a miracle. They were from their show called Jim Henson's muppet babies (Casey kelp, seaberry delight, roll light and nowi arrives) Nowi: they are so cute, they were the same when I was a baby (Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin arrive) Flame Mammoth: Hey, those baby muppets look almost to like young Azura. (Bendy, Alice angel and Boris arrive) Alice Angel: hello Kermit, miss piggy, gonzo, fozzie, scooter and rowlf, welcome to the world (Amy, eris, Cody and jeffrey arrives) Amy: o to the m to the g! The muppets were so cute, I love them (Angelica, drew and Charlotte arrives) Drew pickles: Angelica, look what we have here Angelica: ugh, these muppet babies are stupid, I wish they die in a explosion, AND SCREW LILLIE, SCREW PROFESSOR KUKUI, SCREW ASH KETCHUM, SCREW LANA, SCREW MALLOW, SCREW SOPHOCLES, SCREW KIAWE, SCREW IRIS, SCREW GIFFANY, SCREW DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, SCREW AZURA, SCREW CASEY KELP, SCREW SEABERRY DELIGHT, SCREW ROLL LIGHT, SCREW NOWI, SCREW RUBY, SAPPHIRE AND EMERALD, SCREW SPARK MANDRILL, SCREW FLAME MAMMOTH, SCREW STORM EAGLE, SCREW STING CHAMELEON, SCREW ARMORED ARMADILLO, SCREW LAUNCH OCTOPUS, SCREW BOOMER KUWANGER, SCREW CHILL PENGUIN, SCREW BENDY, ALICE ANGEL AND BORIS THE WOLF, SCREW AMY, ERIS, CODY AND JEFFREY AKA THE SECOND ALLIANCE AND SCREW THE MUPPET BABIES AND SCREW THE SAVE-UMS!! (Everyone except Angelica Pickles gets shocked) Charlotte pickles: Angelica, how dare you call the muppet babies stupid! Angelica: I guess this means no Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff for me? Drew pickles: Yes, you will also be in big trouble when we all go home! (At home) Drew pickles: Now apologize to the muppet babies Angelica: I am so sorry to you dumb muppet babies (the muppet babies started crying loudly which caused the tropical birds to fly off) Drew Pickles: See, they didn't listen to you, you are grounded grounded grounded until the 20th anniversary of The Lion King Broadway. Plus, no dessert for you tonight and starting tomorrow, YankieDude5000 will put in mega dead meat and you'll be sent to Zootopia! Charlotte pickles: And we will call Shimajirō and his friends and classmates to teach you a lesson, they will be here ASAP after you and I return from the police station! Shimajirō: Yes, Charlotte Pickles? Charlotte Pickles: (On the phone) you are not gonna like this, but Angelica called the babies stupid! Shimajirō: What?! Oh my god, Angelica is so going to get it! Thanks for telling me this! to: A large 3 story Japanese police station Female Japanese Police Officer: Angelica, you're behavior at the hospital today is very abysmal! You have called the Muppet babies stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands and even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU HAVE SET THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE, KILLING OVER 10 BILLION INNOCENT JAPANESE PEOPLE AND 200,000 SOUTH KOREAN PEOPLE LIVING THERE AS WELL AS 200 MILLION WILDLIFE ANIMALS!!! AND FOR ALL OF THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE COMPLETELY BANNED FROM EVERYTHING BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON FOR A EXTREMELY VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! Part 2: The Visitors Punish Angelica/Concussion time for Angelica Drew Pickles: Angelica, you have lots of visitors who want to see you!! Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I can't believe you called the muppet babies stupid after your parents called me and my friends on the phone and told us what you did!! Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. My 9 year old brother and I are very disappointed in you for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Now you really pissed off Kion and the Lion Guard!! Nyakkii: It is I, Nyakkii Momoyama! You are worst like Dora, Ratso Catso and Shreeky to disrespecting the Circle of Life! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you bad girl! Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba, calling the muppet babies stupid is very bad for you! Plus, you are not going trick or treating this year because the only thing to do is to scare us with a clown mask! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for calling the babies stupid! That was very retarded and immature! Kikko Hayashida: It is I, Kikko Hayashida. You will lose your chances to see any Paramount movies when they come out in theaters! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Angelica Pickles, Kikko Hayashida and I called every single store manager in the world to ban you from buying things made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover ever just like Dora!! Senichi Tanaka: It is I, Senichi Tanaka. Because of what you did, you really pissed off Kion and the Lion Guard and they will severely beat you up!! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. hypercanes, massive series of gigantic explosions and deadliest tsunamis to hit many of the Pride Lands's largest, enormous, developing, and gigantic safest and beautiful Japanese megacities, killing 10 billion Japanese people living in the Pride Lands, Tanzania and leaving 1 trillion Japanese people homeless, causing them to permanently move to the United States of America, Canada, Mexico, Western Europe, South America, Australia and New Zealand! This is 00.01% of the Pride Land's Japanese population of 800,000,000 quadrillion centillion centillion centillion centillion centillion! Even horrible than that, you killed over 200 million wildlife animals in the Pride Lands and and left over 80 million wildlife animals living in the Pride Lands homeless, forcing NATO and the United Nations to bring them to thousands of largest zoos all across Japan and South Korea and their largest overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean to give them new homes to prevent extinction! Rei Kobayashi: Rei Kobayashi here! You are very worse than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Pedro, Edro, Pablo and Tyrone! Kento Koshiba: It is I, Kento Koshiba. We are very furious in you for breaking the Circle of Life by insulting Nowi and for making grounded out of me! Now we are going to have to pay $995 quadrillion to repair all of the damages done to the Pride Land's largest Japanese towns and cities and to support the Pride Land's human population with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies and bring all of the Pride Land's wildlife population to zoos all over Japan and South Korea and their gigantic overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean thanks to you calling Nowi stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life! That will take forever to get all of that money! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will let Kento Koshiba come and beat you up! Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! Start paying attention to Disney and that is final and if you torment us with the Dora the Explorer theme song to piss me off, I will attack you with my lightsaber! Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki, every time when Tuff Puppy comes, we will change the channel from Nickelodeon to Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! Don't even think about tickling Kirinta Kusano's feet with feathers or else I will call the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. I'm very pissed off at you for calling the babies stupid! You will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco when it comes out in theaters! Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. Don't even think about beating up Mimirin Midorihara or else, you'll be sent to San Fransokyo! Captain Price: I'm Captain Price from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, me and the Special Air Service will attack you! Bendy: I'm Bendy, no being mean to people! Alice Angel: I'm Alice Angel, I will smash Cynthia with the hammer! Boris the Wolf: I'm Boris the Wolf. I will call Santa and tell him not to give you any presents this Christmas and you'll be getting coal in your stocking and you'll also get Shimajirō DVDs! Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. I'm sick and tired of you making fun of us for no reason! Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will let my girlfriend Kumakki Mashiro come and severely beat you up extremely hard to the point she'll break all of your bones!!! Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. Start paying attention to Nintendo and that is a strong and capital final! Ruby: I'm Ruby, why should we have to like you? Sapphire: I'm Sapphire, your no fun because you insulted the muppet babies Emerald: I'm Emerald, i am going to tie you with the flower Parappa the Rapper: I'm Parappa the Rapper, I'm gonna outrap you! Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Angelica, I called every single pop singer Ratso Catso likes to ban you from coming to their concerts!! Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for calling the babies stupid! Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will listen to Elton John. Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover in the whole entire world!! Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are a very bad girl for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands at the same time!! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you, naughty girl! Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very disappointed in you for calling the babies stupid! Daniel Tiger: Daniel Tiger here. I'm very furious at you for calling the babies stupid!! Don't even think about hiring Princess Davidddizor, Moe, Joe, Dora, Pedro, Edro, Shreeky, Steven, Carrie, Jimmy Five and Smudge to carry out a deadliest 9/11 sized biological terrorist attack on my country to kill hundreds and thousands of innocent European civilians or else, I will call the GIGN to arrest you!! Amy: I'm amy, you suck because the muppets were born and I love them Eris: I'm Eris, I am going to fire all the store managers every time you get any Paramount or Nickelodeon DVDs or VHS Cody: I'm Cody, I will take away all your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff! Jeffrey: I'm Jeffrey, start paying attention to our video game series Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You will go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters!! Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I hate you and I hate your videos! Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail! You are worse than Dora, Pablo and Tyrone! Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby, how dare you call the muppet babies stupid! Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby, I agree with my mum! Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride, you are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky! Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH! Shame on you for calling the muppet babies stupid! Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse! WHAT KIND OF PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON LOVER ARE YOU?!!! Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You are really pissing me off with your bad behavior! Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit! We cannot stand you always crying like a big baby!! Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You will like Maple Town and that is final! Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst Paramount amd Nickelodeon girl I have ever seen in my life! Suzie Squirrel: I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you, Angelica! Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me eat way too much food at the same time! Roobear: I'm Roobear Koala. What I heard from the call was that you insulted the Muppet babies! Laura: I'm Laura Koala! You are worse than Walter and his brothers! Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you dare beat up my girlfriend Laura, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! Floppy Rabbit: I'm Floppy Rabbit, I invent things better than you! Mimi Rabbit: I'm Mimi Rabbit, I agree with floppy! Tori: I'm Tori! Donah: I'm Donah! Rai: I'm Rai! Sena: I'm Sena! Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter! I hate you YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000, and you are a bad girl, for what you did to the muppet babies Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! I will never like you because you insulted the muppet babies! Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very bad girl for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Mimirin Midorihara and her family, I will come over and beat you up! Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about tickle torturing Sakurako Koinuma or else you'll be sent to Zootopia! Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter, start liking us and quit liking Paramount and Nickelodeon! Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I will beat you up Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno! I agree with Naruto Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with sakura and naruto Hinata: I'm Hinata, how dare you kill my Grumpig and Talonflame? Your Cynthia Doll will be burned and beaten once and for all! yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100! You totally lost tickets to see Paramount films. Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. You are very worse than Theory T! Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! My Melody: I'm My Melody. You are a bad girl like Kuromi and her friends! Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video, you are worse than Dark Bowser, Baseball Bro, Rookie and Fire Bro! Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. Angelica Pickles, you're going to have permanent detention for calling the babies stupid! You'll forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon for bullying Azura. Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike! You are very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl and a very bad student of mine! Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. I'll put you to dead meat. You are very bad student of mine just like Dark Bowser, Rookie, Cash Bro, Popple and Curve Bro! Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. You have been a bad girl and a bad student that I am going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year at GoAnimate elementary school! Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You're nothing but a complete savage for calling the babies stupid! Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you with my sword!! Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. If you get in dead meat, you'll be sent to Zootopia! Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara for no reason, Shimajirō Shimano will call me on the phone and tell me to permanently take you away to Zootopia! Moana: I'm Moana, calling the muppet babies stupid has go to be one of the worst things you had ever done!! Maui: I'm Maui. If you kidnap Shimajirō Shimano and tickle his feet for no reason, I will wham you down with my hook!! Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your Nick Jr. stuffs, Justin Bieber stuffs and Cynthia dolls once and for all!! Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you tickle Kikko Hayashida's feet with feathers, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers! Anna: I'm Anna. If you tickle torture Sakurako Koinuma for no reason, I will punch you in the face really hard! Olaf: I'm Olaf. You are a very bad girl for calling the babies stupid! Don't even think about kidnapping Mimirin Midorihara to tickle her feet everytime she visits Arendelle or else Shimajirō Shimano and Hana Shimano will beat you up! Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, you'll be sent to San Fransokyo!! Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very good beating for calling the babies stupid. Professor Kukui: I'm Professor Kukui, I am very mad in you for calling the muppet babies stupid, aside from that, you are, without a doubt, one of the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon fans I have ever seen, and I am going to tell Ash Ketchum and his friends how mean you are, and nobody's ever gonna play with you anymore, nobody's gonna talk to you anymore, everyone will threaten you and furthermore, I am going to tell pokedex rotom and he is not going to let you come anymore Ash ketchum: I'm ash ketchum, I agree with professor kukui Lillie: I'm Lillie, you are worse than Gladion and Lusamine Lana: I'm Lana, i will get Wishiwashi to bite you Mallow: i'm mallow, lurantis will beat you up Sophocles: I'm Sophocles, I will force you to like festival plaza many times Kiawe: I'm kiawe, I will call marowak and he will put you on fire VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT! You are very worse than Althea Andrea and her friends!! Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger Chill Penguin: And I'm Chill Penguin and we're the Mavericks, You're not coming to the Lakeside because you bully Azura for no reason. Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions. If you ever disrespect the United States of America, president Donald Trump will be extremely pissed off at you and will exile you to North Korea. Foo: I'm Foo. Your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff will be donated to charity and you'll never get them back ever again! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to insult the baby versions of muppets. If you insult another child born, (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull! Noodle: I'm Noodle. You'll be forced to watch our show rather than Paramount and Nickelodeon. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to insult the baby versions of muppets! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You need punishments! Shimajirō: 1st punishment, my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara will change your voice to Kendra! Midorihara changes Angelica's voice to Kendra. Angelica: (speaking in Kendra voice) No! (X40) My voice is Kendra, I don't want to speak like Noodle, change it back to Emma!! Mimirin: No, we will not change your voice back! This is what you get for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands! Nyakkii: 2nd punishment, spankings! Momoyama began spanking Angelica and we hear the sound of a person hitting someone with rapid punches. This action is censored. Angelica: Ow! (X48) Kikko Hayashida: 3rd punishment, I will kick your ass!! Hayashida began giving Angelica Pickles a painful ass kicking. This action is censored. Angelica: Ouch! (X50) Sakurako Koinuma: 4th punishment, slappings! Koinuma begins slapping Angelica. This action is censored Angelica: Ouch! (X40) Kumakki Mashiro: 5th punishment, ass beatings! Mashiro begins giving Angelica a painful ass beating. This action is censored. Angelica: Ouch!!! (X48) Kento Koshiba: 6th punishment, I will beat you up with my belt for hacking my GoAnimate4Schools account! Koshiba beats Angelica up with his belt. This action is censored. Angelica: No!! (X40) I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding!!! Asako Kageyama: 7th punishment, whacking you with a stainless steel baseball bat for making dead meat videos out of my friends!! kageyama whacks Angelica with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored. Angelica: Wah! (X40) Kirinta Kusano: 8th punishment, punches in the face! Kusano begins punching Angelica in the face. This action is censored. Angelica: Wah! (X50) Satomi Hiroyuki: 9th punishment, I'm going to wham you down with a hammer! Hiroyuki begins whamming Angelica down with a hammer. This action is completely censored. Angelica: Ow! (X46) Shimajirō: 10th punishment, Mimirin Midorihara and I will beat you up for making a grounded video out of me and my family! Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara beat up Angelica. This action is censored. Hana Shimano: 11th punishment, peeing on you! Noodle: Hana, we need to find a different punishment, not peeing. Hana Shimano: Oh, anyways, Custard will play the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song with his guitar in your ears until they bleed. Custard, play the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song with your guitar in your ears! Custard: On it! plays the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song with his guitar Monta Kimura: 12th punishment, donating all of your stuffs to the charity! Angelica: No! Don't donate my Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff Monta Kimura: too bad Professor kukui: 13th punishment, we will sing under the Alolan sun, AKA the theme from pokemon sun and moon series Angelica: no!! Not under the Alolan sun Ash ketchum: too bad, now let's begin our theme song, take it kukui! Professor kukui: I could get used to this heat on my skin I can feel everyday I'm a little bit stronger I only wish each day was longer yeah! Kiawe and Sophocles: Now we're having fun in the sun Lana, Mallow and lillie: the Alolan sun Ash and Professor kukui: week after week It's just like we're on vacation Professor kukui: yeah! Lillie, lana, mallow, kiawe, Sophocles and ash: Our journeys begun friends til the end Number one's our destination Kukui, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, kiawe and ash: under the Alolan sun Pokemon! Angelica: that is the most annoying theme song ever!! Mimirin: And finally, I will put a nappy on you! Angelica: No! (X40) Please don't put a nappy on me!! I'm very sorry!! Midorihara puts a nappy on Angelica. This action is censored. Mimirin: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! Shimajirō: Here are the following punishments! There will be no anything made by Paramount or Nickelodeon, no messing around with the other babies like Tommy, no Paramount shows, no Nickelodeon video games, no Nickelodeon store, no nickelodeon live shows, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Reptar merchandise, no reptar movies, no making fun of me and my friends, no Paramount books, no Nickelodeon Suites Resort, no Cynthia dolls, no Justin Bieber, no timeout with Dora, no Pepsi! Nyakki Momoyama: There will also be no fast food places that Ratso Catso likes. Kento Koshiba: the only things you will eat are fruits, vegetables, Japanese food and the only things you will drink are water and milk. Angelica: I hate fruits, vegetables, Japanese food, water and milk! Kento koshiba: too bad young lady, these are the only things you will eat Uta Yumeno: You'll be forced to watch Onegai My Melody until you die or else Mimirin Midorihara will beat you up! Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Longest Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons